To you, dear brother
by Futile Opera
Summary: Les relations entre frères ne sont jamais faciles. Et trop souvent, la vie les sépare. Ce n'est pas juste, mais c'est la vie. Divers drabbles sur les trois fratries d'FF XII.
1. Pantin

_Série : Final Fantasy XII (yeeeah !)_

_Auteur : Opéra_

_Genre : Un poil angst, Un poil shonen aï. Secouez bien, versez dans un verre, ajoutez paille et glaçons...(Je suis fatiguéeeee)  
_

_ Grade : K +  
_

_ Disclaimer : Aucun personnage n'est à moi. C'est sans doute le drame de ma vie. :'((  
_

* * *

-

**To you, dear Brother**

_I. Pantin _

-

-

Vayne esquissa un sourire en voyant son petit frère se précipiter vers lui, au mépris le plus total de l'étiquette. Il se jeta dans ses bras, et le serra de toute sa force d'enfant de 10 ans.

« Tu m'as manqué, grand frère. »

Le prince héritier se redressa, gardant Larsa dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. » Lui assura-t-il avec un rire clair, tout en se dirigeant vers leur père.

Celui-ci était descendu sur l'aérodrome impérial afin d'accueillir son fils et de lui faire de discrètes remontrances avant de paraître au Conseil du Sénat, mais la présence de Larsa le retint. Il se contenta de sourire et de saluer son fils avec raideur.

Alors qu'ils rentraient vers le palais, devisant de choses triviales, l'empereur posa un regard dépourvu de tendresse sur Vayne. Un mauvais pressentiment lui serrait les entrailles, et pas seulement à cause du conflit qui l'opposait à Dalmasca.

-

« Alors, tu as tué plein de méchants ?

-Tous pleins de très méchants soldats, Larsa. »

Les yeux du garçon brillaient.

« Tu es un grand général, alors ?

-Pas encore, puisque la guerre n'est pas finie...

-Oh, elle finira bientôt, je le sais.

-Hum...Surtout que j'ai une technique imparable.

-Oooh, tu me l'apprends ! Dis, dis, tu me l'apprends !? »

Vayne acquiesça en souriant et attrapa son petit frère pour lui faire subir une attaque de chatouilles en règle. L'enfant se trémoussait, gloussait de joie et de ravissement.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux princes sortaient des appartements de l'aîné pour se rendre au dîner. Le plus grand tenait son cadet par la main, alors que celui-ci lui racontait tous les petits événements de ces derniers jours, en ponctuant son discours de rires ou de plaintes.

Le repas se passa sans heurts, même si Vayne dédiait toute son attention à son petit frère, se souciant peu d'être aimable. Cela choquait et émerveillait la Cour.

« Ils ont tellement d'affection l'un pour l'autre !

-Et on voit bien qu'il n'y a pas de jalousie entre eux.

-Vayne, lui qui est _si_ froid d'habitude... »

-

« Vous adorez vraiment votre petit frère... »

Vayne ouvrit un œil paresseux, il s'était presque assoupi après le pantagruélique festin, et ricana.

« Des regrets, Noah ?

-Non. Des souvenirs. »

Le brun se redressa. « Toi mieux que tous, Gabranth, tu devrais comprendre pourquoi je fais ça. Crois-tu que j'apprécie ses jérémiades d'enfant et ses soucis ridicules ? Il fait un très bon perroquet. Il me répète tout ce que dit Père. Et je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. »

Le prince se leva, signifiant que la discussion était close.

« Je vais prendre un bain avant de me coucher, tu m'accompagnes ?

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur, _Vayne_. » Répondit-il sèchement, en accentuant son prénom. Il était le confident du prince, parfois même un peu plus, et se permettait des privautés en sa présence, comme de ne pas porter son armure ou de lui avoir tout dit de son passé. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'il détestait quand le brun le traitait comme un sous-fifre. « Tout de même, Larsa est intelligent. Il finira par se rendre compte que vous vous servez de lui !

-Mais non, rétorqua le prince depuis la salle de bain. Tu verras, mon adoré petit frère fera un très bon pantin. »

-

* * *

J'aime Larsa. J'aime un peu moins Vayne. Mais j'adore Larsa quand même... Le léger VayneGabranth s'est incrusté sans ma permission (Ah la la, ces persos qui n'en font qu'à leur tête) 

Review ?

* * *


	2. Ne dis pas de bêtise, Vaan

_Série : Toujours FF XII_

_Auteur : Toujours moi, aka Opéra_

_Genre : Toujours un poil angst_

_Grade : K_

_Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi (s'en va se prendre)_

_Merci à **Lynne** pour sa bêta, et à **Zephyree** et **the-luna-freeshoter** !  
_

* * *

-

**To you, dear Brother**

_II. Ne dis pas de bêtise, Vaan_

_-_

_- _

La chambre n'était pas très grande, mais par la fenêtre, on voyait le ciel. Et même s'il paraissait souvent gris, c'était comme une porte ouverte sur la liberté. Il y avait deux matelas, posé à même le sol, une armoire et un bureau. C'était pauvre, mais propre. Les draps étaient blancs, le plancher sentait bon la cire et les murs avaient été repeints en vert pâle.

Reks détestait cette chambre que les parents de Pénélo lui louaient pour quelques gils, afin de ne pas blesser sa fierté. Il détestait Vaan d'être content de cet arrangement parce qu'il vivait avec son amie. Il détestait son père d'être mort en ne lui laissant que des dettes. Et surtout, il se détestait de ne pas pouvoir offrir à son petit frère quelque chose de mieux.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit de droite, les larmes aux yeux.

Il n'avait plus rien. Il avait vendu aujourd'hui les alliances de ses parents pour obtenir à peine une poignée de pièces.

Dalmasca chutait inexorablement face à l'envahisseur. Que pouvait faire un aussi petit pays contre le tout puissant empire d'Archadia ?

Il avait entendu les rumeurs à Mussul, d'une aide possible de Rozaria, mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Depuis la chute de Nabudis, dont les armées et la technologie de combat étaient bien supérieures à celles de Dalmasca, il ne croyait plus à rien.

Il ferma les yeux.

De la rue, la rumeur populaire montait, et en tendant l'oreille, on pouvait entendre le pas des troupes de soldats qui arpentaient la ville pour la 'tranquilliser' et surtout empêcher toute émeute.

« Reks est rentré ? » La voix de Vaan le fit sursauter, et il supposa qu'il s'était endormi.

« Je pense, même s'il n'est pas venu déjeuner. » La voix de la mère de Pénélo lui rappelait la sienne. En se concentrant, il pouvait essayer d'imaginer que c'était Maman qui parlait, qu'elle ne tarderait pas à lui monter un grand bol de soupe, pensant qu'il était malade. Et puis Papa reviendrait du travail en chantonnant et en déclarant que cette année, ils iraient en vacances à Bhujerba.

« Reks, t'es là ? »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et son petit frère fit irruption dans la pièce. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas qu'occupait son frère.

« T'es malade ?

-Non, j'avais juste un petit coup de barre.

-Tu m'étonnes, avec le raffut de cette nuit ! Habiter au dessus de la Mer de Sable, ce n'est pas de tout repos...

-Hum, il est normal que les soldats se détendent, non ?

-Avant d'aller au combat ? Pfff ! C'est pas comme le capitaine Basch, lui, c'est un vrai soldat ! » Le cadet commença à décrire avec enthousiasme les diverses actions de son héros, et pourquoi il était digne d'entrer aux panthéons des sauveurs immortels. Reks l'écoutait distraitement, ne connaissant que trop bien les prouesses du chevalier, vu que Vaan les lui racontait au moins une fois par jour.

« Dis, qu'est-ce que tu en penserais si je m'engageais ? » Son petit frère lui dédia un regard étonné.

« T'engager ? En quoi ?

-Dans l'armée, espèce de nouille !

-Nouille toi-même ! Pourquoi tu veux partir à la guerre ?

-Et bien, pour défendre Dalmasca...Et devenir un héros, comme ton capitaine. »

Vaan lui dédia un regard pénétrant. Il n'avait jamais été capable du moindre sérieux, malgré ses 15 ans. Pourtant, il semblait tout à coup horriblement vieux.

« Et si tu meurs, je fais quoi moi ? » Ses yeux étaient brillants et Reks soupçonna qu'il avait envie de pleurer.

Il sourit et se redressant, ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet. « Ne dis pas de bêtise, Vaan, les grands frères, ça ne meurt jamais ! »

-

* * *

_Je suppose qu'on peut appeler ça de l'humour noire. La chute est inspirée de Balthier et de son "leading man"... _

_Review ?_


End file.
